Rain Dragon: Hidden Genius
by Ketsuki.Kyuu-Hitodama.Rei
Summary: GaaraOC, KakashiOC. Two Narutards are sucked into the Naruto world and meet up with their crushes. WARNING! Read the disclaimer please, there is some character bashing. Don't like, don't read! But you might like it!
1. DISCLAIMER

**The Disclaimer!**

KYUU: (walks into view with REI following closely behind) OK, as you can tell from the huge title above my head, this is the disclaimer—

REI: (interrupts) Yeah, we definantly need that… (sighs)

KYUU: (growls, counts to ten to calm down and continues) First of all, the fangirls of Sasuke, raise your hands. (pauses for hand raising) You need to leave now. There is some serious Sasuke bashing, and to avoid flames, just leave. (in creepy horror flick voice) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

REI: Also, if you are a fangirl of (whips out long list then sweatdrops) Any of these Naruto characters…

KYUU: (smacks REI) Just tell them the main ones…

REI: Ok ok… (rubs face) Itachi, Naruto…um…does Shino count in this one…? (looks at KYUU who shrugs) Ok, we'll count him, but only this one time…

(Shino pouts in the background)

KYUU: (starts to leave but remembers) ALSO! Contrary to the belief of most people after hearing about this story, we are Narutards! I know it may be hard to believe, (goes to Hypello voice) but it ish true.

REI: (nods fervently and holds up collection of Naruto things) See? We're Narutards! (they both leave the room, screaming something about Naruto and leaves Shino to his own devices)

SHINO: (sighs) of course they forgot the biggest disclaimer of all… Naruto and all it's characters belong to…Kishimoto Masashi…

KYUU: (heard Shino correcting her and runs back in to the room) HOW DARE YOU CORRECT ME! (attacks from behind and starts to beat him up)

SAKURA: (poking her head into the room) And my fanboys… (waves) You might want to leave too. These two girls are really mean to me, the little—

REI: (pounces on Sakura and proceeds to beat her up then faces the audience) …Just enjoy the story…

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

REI: Also, we have a website in our profile. That's the niftyful 'Special Features' section that has interviews, bloopers, deleted scenes and more. Check it out! You, the readers (and hopefully reviewers and fans) can submit questions, comments, or whatever (just please, not flames) and they might find they're way to the special features...

KYUU: And because has their policy on not putting reader responses in the chapters, you'll find those there as well...


	2. In which we meet the cast

CHAPTER ONE

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

The hotel was packed with characters from every anime imaginable. A pair of girls pushed their way through the crowded halls on their way to the vendor room in search of their prized characters' memorabilia. The taller girl wore a gray t-shirt with a picture of Hatake Kakashi on the front and a glittering Sharingan on the back. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail leaving a bit to frame her gray eyes. She shorter girl wore an orange shirt similar to her friend's, but hers carried the face of Sabaku no Gaara. Her burgundy hair was pulled on top of her head in twin bao, her eyes a deep brown.

They finally reached their destination a bit short of breath. The shorter girl spotted a table and began to buy boxes upon boxes of pocky while the taller squeezed down the aisle toward a booth sporting Naruto 'supplies.' While she was looking over the key chains, she felt her cell vibrate and she quickly flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey, I got the pocky…'nough for a whole year I think. I'm gonna head on up to the room. You got enough money?"

The brunette nodded and waited for an answer before smacking herself on the forehead 'She can't see me…' "Yeah I've got enough. See ya in the room." And with that, she snapped her cell shut and began grabbing up anything relating to Gaara or Kakashi.

Twenty minutes later found her lugging her bags up the stairs. "Stupid kids…puking in the elevators…" She mumbled as she neared the seventh floor and her room.

When she reached her door, she moved a bag to her teeth and fumbled with the keycard before finally slipping it into the door and opening it.

"Brittany, I'm back." She called through the plastic in her mouth, the phrase sounding more like "Vitney Ohm vak."

She let her bag drop from her mouth and caught it with her now free hand while walking to the back room of their suite and moved behind her friend who was busy watching an episode of Naruto on her laptop. When she noticed what Brittany was watching she dropped to the bed and started to whine.

"Angie…shut up." Brittany growled, turning the volume up.

"But I wanna watch it too! Why didn't you wait? You said we'd watch it when we got through shopping!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and looked over her should her friend sprawled on the bed. "Don't worry, I'll just start it over."

Angie brightened up immediately, fake tears disappearing quickly as she sat up and swung her feet excitedly over the edge of the bed.

Brittany shook her head and muttered something about mood swings and 'no more ramune' while she closely examined the keyboard.

"What'cha doin?" Angie asked.

"Trying to figure out how to start it over." Brittany offered while still dutifully searching for any key that looked correct. Angie jumped up, still clutching their bags, and darted over to the computer.

"Here, just push this one."

Brittany watched the girl's hand with wide eyes. Time seemed to slow.

"NO! NOT THAT BUTTON!"

When Angie pushed the key, the computer screen started to glow, and a swirling vortex of purple, red and black filled the screen. With a tug at their shirt collars, they were sucked in.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Kakashi-sensei, can't we stop and eat now? I mean, we've been out here for…OH!" Naruto's voice trailed off as he noticed the twinkling light in the distant sky. "Look! It's a star!" He exclaimed as he pointed toward the glowing dot.

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto, it's noon. There's no star." But the blonde insisted. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all turned in time to see two dark figures fall from the sky. Soon a terrified scream reached their ears.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

The first thing Angie noticed was she was skydiving. She didn't know how Brittany had convinced her to go along, but she was glad she did. This was fun! She began turning flips and barrel rolls in midair before realizing her friend was screaming her head off. She looked over and saw a blur of arms and legs flying about in a frenzy to stay aloft. 'Why is she so afraid?' Angie wondered. 'It's not like we'll hit…the…ground.' Just as she thought this, she turned to face said ground and notice it not even ten feet away. She didn't even have the time to gulp.

The impact was horrible. Brittany landed first, taking all of her weight on her face, her body staying vertical. Angie hit next with a sickening belly flop. After the dust settled in their rather large crater, Brittany's body fell the rest of the way down with a dull thud. Brittany groaned and sat up slowly with her head in her hands, Angie not far behind.

"I told you not to hit that button!" Brittany screamed as her fist connected with Angie's jaw. "That was the randomly placed 'get sucked into an anime' button!"

"I'm sorry…but it was just so…so shiny!" Angie whined. Frustrated with her friend's stupidity, Brittany aimed another punch at her face. Angie retaliated and soon punches and kicks were flying everywhere in their crater.

This was the scene Kakashi, Team 7, and the rest of the Rookie 9 walked up on.

They gathered around and stared in awe at the two strange people fighting, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Growing tired of the fighting, Kakashi inwardly sighed and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Angie stopped immediately, a clump of Brittany's hair still in her fist, and looked wildly at her friend. "I know that voice, Brittany!" She quickly turned and looked up to the edge of the crater. "KASHI-KUN!" She ran up the side and dove at him, latching quickly on to his leg. Kakashi bristled and screamed before running around madly trying to dislodge the strange girl from his leg.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! HELP ME!" He started kicking his left leg, as if he were a cat with tape on its paw. Brittany started laughing and pointing while rolling around in the hole. Kakashi finally managed to kick the crazed girl from his leg and she tumbled back into the crater, crashing into Brittany.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Kakashi asked, breathless and slightly frightened.

Brittany stood, as did Angie, and they exchanged glances. "I'm…Ketsuki Kyuu." Brittany said and laughed nervously.

Angie pondered for a bit before blurting: "Hitodama Rei."

Kyuu looked at her oddly. "Hitodama Rei? Rei Soul? You sound like a blues singer." She said quietly. Rei blinked.

"It actually means cold, disembodied soul." She stated rather smartly. Kyuu's eye twitched and a vein popped out in her forehead before she solidly punched Rei again. Brittany hopped out of the crater and after she had dusted herself off a bit, Rei clambered out behind her. For the first time, Team 7 looked at their shirts, and Gaara and Kakashi were staring back at them.

Naruto ran over and punched Gaara's face and therefore Kyuu's stomach. She growled and knocked Naruto into the crater and he rolled to a stop next to their bags. The group was surprised when he started sniffing the air. 'Hmmmm, what is that smell?' He searched through all of the bags, tossing items everywhere before he finally came upon the glorious scent and held one of the red boxes into the air triumphantly before ripping it open. His eyes watered as he nibbled on one of the items and he promptly crammed six more sticks into his mouth.

Kyuu turned, her eyes masked, voice eerily calm. "What do you think you're doing, Naruto?"

Kakashi looked over at the other girl. "Rei, is she usually this sweet?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm getting chills…" Rei turned and stared at him. 'He said my name…'

Kyuu then dove into the crater as Naruto jumped out, thinking he had escaped, but he was wrong. She jumped up right after him. He screamed girlishly and ran, the enraged girl close at his heels.

"AHHHHH! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He screamed as he shot past Shino, who wasn't lucky enough to dodge the girl as she plowed into him, knocking him into the air before he painfully landed a few feet away.

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO---" The rest of her sentence trailed off as Rock Lee came out from behind a tree in her path. Kyuu threw on her brakes and skidded to a stop. She was face to face with Lee and after a few moments of staring at his chest, her eye twitched. She started screaming and ran back to Rei and Kakashi, crashing into the girl.

"What's wrong with them?" Lee asked as he got closer. 'Matter of fact, who are they?'

Rei's eyes got wide. "NO! NOT GREEN!" They started convulsing and passed out shortly after.

Lee looked around nervously before his eyes landed on the pile of items scattered about in the crater. "Oh! Look at this!" He said as he trotted over to the pile. He picked up two small, deformed, human-like dolls. "They have voodoo dolls…" As Lee said this, he twisted the left arm on the doll that favored Kakashi. Thinking his arm to be broken, Kakashi quickly grabbed his elbow and yelled before running around screaming like a girl. Kyuu woke to his screams, wobbled over to the screaming man, and poked his 'broken' arm. He screamed louder.

Five Minutes Later

Kakashi had finally calmed down enough to flop his arm around a bit and realize it wasn't broken. As if to prove his point, Brittany walked over and poked his arm again. Kakashi brushed past her and grabbed the doll from Lee and promptly smacked him over the head with it.

"You" He said darkly. "Are an idiot…"

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

REI: Well, there was the first chapter! Hope you liked it...

KYUU: Now is your chance to review. Let us know what you think.


	3. In which we meet Gaara

**Rei:** The disclaimer's in the first chap. We don't own...we mearly use other's creations for our own sick humor...

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

It was a few moments after the 'voodoo doll' incident and Kyuu had started getting a bit fidgety. Rei, who had finally woken from her green-torture, looked over at the impatient girl and asked her what was wrong.

"I wanna see Gaara!" Kyuu said bluntly. Rei could only blink at her response. Seconds after Kyuu's declaration, she latched on to her friend's arm and began to whine. "Already see Kakashi! Want see Gaara! GAARA NOW!"

Rei pulled her arm away stiffly and made sure the circulation still worked. "Well I don't see him any where…so how are you gonna see him?" Rei asked, poking fun at the girl who was now on the ground kicking a screaming like a toddler. "If you act like that, we won't go see him at all." Rei warned, seeming like a scolding parent. Her words had their desired effect as Kyuu stopped immediately and stood.

"Well, if you don't take me to see him I'll…_I'll_…I'll hold my breath and I'll die and it'll be all **your** fault!" With that, Kyuu filled her lungs and puffed her cheeks out with air, looking for all the world like a deranged chipmunk.

Rei rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Go ahead. When you pass out you'll start breathing again."

Growling, Kyuu exhaled, her face already a little blue. "TAKE ME _NOW_!" She bellowed. Rei blinked and backed away slowly, a sweatdrop already forming. Kakashi walked over soon after coming to stand next to the frightened Rei.

"Why don't you just go to Sunagakure? He'll be there."

Kyuu instantly perked up as she looked at Rei, her childish demeanor already back. Kyuu skipped happily over and started tugging on Rei's sleeve, her expression resembling that of a small child begging for candy.

"Oh ok…fine we'll go…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kyuu squealed as she jumped up and down for a moment before running off.

"Um, Kyuu…" Kakashi stated as he lazily watched her back become smaller, his finger pointed in the opposite direction. "You're going the wrong way." A few seconds later, Kyuu slowly walked past him following his finger and mumbling incoherently.

They had just entered the border of Suna with Kyuu leading the way, Rei and Kakashi not far behind and the rest of the group pulling up the rear, when Rei heard a familiar tune from the skipping girl in the front. Gasping excitedly, Rei rushed to catch up to her friend and sing along with her, providing the back up.

"Bum bum bum bum."

Kyuu began, smiling brightly. "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.'

"Bum bum bum bum."

"Make him the cutest that I've ever seen."

"Bum bum bum bum." Rei giggled slightly.

"Give him two lips like roses and clover."

"Bum bum bum bum." They joined together for the final line.

"And tell him that his lonesome nights are over!" As they finished the song, Kyuu noticed red hair in the distance and darted off after it. A few feet away, she tripped, falling face first into the sand. She looked up and sputtered, sand flying from her mouth, only to see him a few feet in front of her. She jumped up and started running towards him.

"GAARA-KUUUUUUUUUN!" She squealed excitedly as she jumped through the air at him.

"NO KYUU!" Rei shouted a bit to late, already knowing her friend's fate. She could only close her eyes.

CRASH!

Kyuu was violently stopped by Gaara's barrier. She slid limply to the ground, drool slightly slipping from her slack mouth.

"Stupid girl…" Gaara sighed as he looked down at her pitiful state. She stood moments later and latched on to him with lightening fast reflexes, even faster than his famous absolute defense.

"Oh Gaara-kun! You're even cuter in person!" She snuggled into him, her arms and legs were wrapped around him tightly.

Rei's face was blank, a sweatdrop firmly in place. "What the heck? What a silly fangirl…"

_A flashback of Rei's reaction to Kakashi suddenly fills the screen. Rei pushes it away and laughs nervously. "Back to the show, ne?"_

Kyuu was still latched onto the poor sand-nin, little pink hearts floating up from her as she giddily chanted 'Love love! Gaara! Love!' Gaara's face slowly started to blue and Rei made sure to point this out.

"Hey Kyuu! You're killing him!" Rei said harshly as she pulled her off of Gaara. He bent double, taking long deep breaths before he looked at the two girls before him.

"How dare you try to kill me! ASSASSINS!" He screamed and both Kyuu and Rei sweatdropped. 'He could have killed her…but he didn't…' Rei thought before Kyuu interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Gaara, paranoid much?" Kyuu asked him and Rei laughed.

"If so, you made him that way, Kyuu." Said girl growled and once again punched Rei. After watching her friend writhe on the ground in pain for a moment, she noticed the gourd on Gaara's back.

"Ooh, can I poke that?"

Gaara blinked and crossed his arms. "No." He walked stiffly towards Konohagakure and Kyuu followed closely behind.

"Can I poke now?"

"No."

"Poke now?"

"**No**."

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

"Poke now?"

"No!" He said, finally agitated after hearing her pleas the entire way to Konoha. Rei and Kakashi were a bit perturbed as well, but had taken to playing a warped game of 'I Spy' to drown out Kyuu's chatter.

"You know what? I poke _anyway_!" Rei would have warned her, but she wasn't quick enough. POKE! The sand came out of the gourd before her finger even got half way and smashed Kyuu into the ground.

"EEEE! Sand!" Rei exclaimed happily as she ran over and proceeded to make a sand castle, complete with a twig/leaf flag on the highest peak. She shrieked when Kyuu shot up from under her castle, ruining it, a small pile of sand on top of her head, the flag still in it. She coughed and shook her head, sand flying in every direction.

"I's still love the Gaara!" And she glomped him.

Gaara stood still for a moment, still trying to comprehend a 'glomp' before he devised a brilliant plan to rid himself of the offending girl now hanging from his waist. It would take a brilliant mind. Ridged discipline. Cat-like reflexes. He took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Hey! What's that?" Gaara said, pointing behind the two girls. When they turned to look, he shimmied out of Kyuu's grip and ran off.

"NO! GAARA-KUUUN!" Kyuu ran after him, pulling a rope out from behind her back. She caught up to him quickly and tackled him to the ground before tying the rope around his waist. "Haha! I caught a Gaara!" She stood and pulled him up with a tug of the rope. "Ok Gaara-kun. Walk."

Rei was laughing so hard she was crying by the time they got back. Kakashi's eye was a little watery and he held a hand over his stomach, but overall he seemed oblivious.

"That looked so much like a messed up rodeo…" Rei spoke through her laughs. Kyuu and Gaara glared darkly causing Rei to squeak and shut up.

They continued their trip to Konoha as Rei made a quick observation. "You know Gaara…you could get outta that if you really wanted to…With your sand and all…" She let the sentence die, allowing everyone the chance to let her true meaning sink in. They all stopped walking and Gaara blushed and babbled incoherently for a few seconds.

Rei poked Gaara's arm. " :3 Somebody likes bondage, doesn't he?" Gaara only blushed deeper and sat on the ground in a huff. Rei burst out laughing as did Kyuu, Kakashi even chuckled slightly, but they all stopped when they heard the girls' stomachs growl.

"Ok! On to Ichiraku!" They said together and led the way towards the town, dragging Gaara behind them.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

**Rei:** well there was the second chap! keep the reviews comin! you'll get special shout outs in the credits! Don't forget...if you have questions for the cast, send them in!


	4. In which we get revenge

REI: Alright, here I am with another wacky chapter of RD:HG! This one's a bit not-so-funny...but it should still have you guys laughing...all two of you or whatnot...so read, be happy, and of course review!

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

The herd made their way to Ichiraku, the girls' stomachs growling every so often, Gaara reluctantly being drug behind Kyuu. Kakashi had split off from the group at the gates when the guard had whispered something to him, made grunting noises, and proceeded to wave his arms about in some kind of primitive sign language. The other rookies had darted off as soon as they entered Konoha, making excuses over their shoulders as they ran away from the strange girls.

Rei and Kyuu took a stool at the ramen stand, Gaara clambered on to one shortly after, shaking himself a bit to try and rid himself of the dust caked on his clothes from the rather bumpy ride. After ordering and receiving their food, the girls began to eat.

Kyuu soon broke the silence with a sugary, "Gaara-kun, would you like some of my ramen?" Without even waiting for a reply, she crammed some into his mouth. "Good Gaara-kun!" She patted his head and started to snuggle him. Lost in her own world, she never noticed Rei drop her chopsticks and turn her head to the street.

"Hey…what's that noise, Kyuu?"

Kyuu stopped and looked over at Rei, who was still facing the street, her head cocked slightly trying to listen. Seconds after Kyuu turned her head, a mass of people came by carrying a limp Kakashi over their heads. "Oh it must be a rock concert!" Rei said excitedly as she jumped up from the table, dropping the required ryo before dashing out of the stand. Kyuu grabbed up Gaara's rope and followed after. Gaara had his bowl in hand, ready to sip up the remaining broth when the tug at his rope caused him to lose his precious soup.

"ACK!" He half shouted half grunted as he was pulled roughly to the floor and pulled from the stand, still reaching for his bowl, a sad expression on his face.

As they ran, Gaara bounced hard on the ground. "Hey Kyuu!" He called between grunts. "Can't you at least let me stand up or something?" Kyuu stopped and helped him up, suddenly worried for his welfare. When they caught up to Rei, they noticed her standing outside of a small apartment complex, her shaking fists clenched at her sides.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Gaara asked as he stopped.

"Itachi…hurt…Kakashi…" Rei squeezed out between clenched teeth. Rei took off running towards Otafuku City, where Itachi was last rumored to be heading.

Kyuu's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Gaara stood shocked for a moment. "What? What's going on?" He asked fearfully as Kyuu picked him up and tied him to her back piggy back style.

"Shhh…be vewy vewy quiet…we're hunting Itachi…" Kyuu whispered before chasing after her friend.

They finally found the elder Uchiha in a small hotel on the main street of Otafuku City. Rei slid to a stop behind Kisame and glared at Itachi. A heartbeat later, Kyuu collapsed next to her, Gaara still on her back.

"Whoo…how do you carry that gourd on your back?" She puffed as she untied the rope from her shoulders and rolled the poor boy away. Kyuu looked up from the ground when she noticed Rei was no longer standing next to her but was now clear across the hallway, right behind Itachi. _'Strange how she gets like this when she's mad…'_

Rei raised a hand and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Excuse me." She said sweetly. He turned and she landed a solid punch to his jaw, a sickening crack sounded down the hallway. He fell to the ground clutching his jaw, tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that…?" He asked as he sobbed.

"You hurt my Kashi-kun." She growled in a monotone voice, her eyes masked. Behind her, Kyuu stood and helped Gaara up as well, both looking on as Rei pounced on the Uchiha with lightening reflexes, dust and limbs flying everywhere. Before long, Itachi tried to crawl away but he was pulled back in, his fingers digging at the hardwood floor screaming random pleas of help.

Kyuu heard a floorboard squeak behind her and she turned to see Sasuke. "You are a bad ninja…letting floorboards squeak…" She whispered and Gaara nodded.

"That is MY fight! How _dare_ she interfere!" Sasuke jumped towards the pile of flying limbs, screaming like Braveheart. Kyuu shook her head and dropped Gaara's rope leash.

"Not this time, emo." She jumped in front of him and his face plowed into her waiting fist and another pile of limbs and dust emerged.

Gaara watched as the four people rolled around throwing punches. He subconsciously winced every time he heard the sound of a head smash against the ground. He was so distracted by the battle, it took him a while to realize he'd been let go. He blinked at his loose leash and smirked before shaking out of it and kicking it away, all the while whistling nonchalantly. _'I wasn't let go, what are you readers talking about…'_

Just as Gaara thought this, Kisame 'sneakily' scooted over to the sand-nin, shuffled his feet a bit and looked around nervously. "Um, nice weather we're having, don't you think?"

Confused, Gaara replied. "Yeah, great…"

Kisame smiled. "Yeah. The sun…and the…warmth…"

Gaara, now uneasy, slinked away from him a little.

"So where are you from?" Kisame asked, scooting closer to him again.

"Sunagakure no Sato…" Gaara said simply, wanting nothing more to be rid of the odd fellow.

"Oh, I hear that place is nice…has a lot of sand…" Gaara rolled his eyes and noticed the wood grain had a nice pattern.

"So…" Kisame started.

"Yeah…" Gaara finished, shifting his weight. Kisame sighed loudly and started bouncing on his heels while humming a strange tune. He suddenly stopped and turned to Gaara.

"Hey, do you like my robe? I like it, it's very slimming, don't you think?" As he asked this, Kisame turned his back to the red head and pulled the cloth tight over his butt. "Makes it look nice, ne?"

Gaara nearly gagged. "You don't wanna know." He offered in an attempt to get Kisame to shut up.

"So, um…" Kisame started and Gaara gulped out of dread. "Have you ever seen the movie Super Troopers?"

Gaara brightened immediately. "Yeah. I like the part where they keep saying shenanigans!" Kisame laughed.

"Yeah, and the captain says the next one to say that gets pistol whipped!"

"Yeah!" Gaara smirked. "And then they trick the fat guy into saying it! And also the part where the one guy looks at the other one and goes" Gaara crossed his eyes and lisped his words. "Do we look like the two dumbest guys on earth to you?"

"Yeah!" They started laughing uncontrollably and speaking incoherently, joined by the occasional knee slap. Gaara wiped a tear from his eye and they both began to calm down, both ending their mirth with a sigh.

"Yeah that was a good movie…" Kisame reminisced.

"Yeah…" Gaara agreed as the uneasy feeling came back.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

Rei stood, blood pouring from a spilt lip and a small gash on her cheek and looked down at the crying and bloody heap formerly known as Itachi. Not long after, Kyuu rose as well, cuts marring her body. She, too, stood over her quarry, a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"Well." Rei stated simply. "I feel much better now that I've avenged Kakashi!" She gave her 'audience' a thumbs up before waving and bowing and thanking those who'd helped her along the way.

"It's not the Oscars…" Kyuu stated flatly.

Shaken out of her fantasies, Rei stared blankly at Kyuu for a moment before noticing the half dead Sasuke on the ground. "Why'd you beat him up?" Rei asked as she wiped the blood from her face and flung it on Itachi.

Kyuu shrugged. "I've always wanted to do it." She then spit out the blood that had gathered in her mouth. Gaara stepped over the motionless Sasuke heap and poked Kyuu in the arm lightly. When she turned, he was holding his leash out to her. "Oh Gaara-kun!" She squealed, eyes filling with hearts. She snatched the leash and cuddled him.

IXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI

REI: We've had people mention the ooc-ness of a LOT of the characters...and they are (especially Gaara) but it's ok...that's why this is posted on a site called fanFICTION not storiesfanshavewrittenthatarescarrilyaccuratetotheoriginal...


End file.
